In The Rain
by Ayajima
Summary: Elle l'attend sous la pluie...


Elle se tenait debout devant le magasin. La pluie tombait fortement dehors. Elle n'avait ni parapluie ni manteau et elle tremblait de froid. Pour ne pas ce faire mouiller elle attendait sous le porche du bâtiment. Elle scrutait la rue espérant le voir arriver. Un soupire lasse lui échappa.

**« **_**Il a une demi-heure de retard**_** »** pensa-t-elle monotone.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle sentait leurs liens se dissiper. Elle voyait bien que ce n'était plus pareil entre eux. Pourquoi? Comment savoir. Peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que l'amour ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Pourtant c'était dur à imaginer, surtout en se remémorant tout les moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Elle retint du mieux qu'elle put les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle s'essuya le rebord des yeux et renifla. Elle s'entoura ensuite de ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Il lui avait pourtant promis de venir la chercher aujourd'hui car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

**« **_**Cela nous concerne**_** »** lui avait-il dit.

Elle s'accroupie parterre et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait fortement sa poitrine et la tristesse l'assaillait. Comme elle aimerait le revoir. Revoir son sourire, entendre sa voix, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et que le bonheur soit encore présent.

**« **_**Miku?**_** »**

Elle écarquilla à l'entente de cette voix. Son cœur redoubla de vitesse et releva la tête. Il se tenait là et il semblait surpris. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à ses côtés la serrant dans ses bras lui demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, inquiet. Elle ne parla pas trop surprise. Sa réaction lui échappait. Ces dernière semaines il avait été très distant au point de ne plus lui parler et là, il la serrait dans ses bras, inquiet, la berçant doucement.

**« **_**Kai... to...?**_** »** fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
**« **_**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ça va? Tu t'es fais mal? Tu... **_**»**  
**« **_**Kaito..?**_** »** le coupa-t-elle.

Il la repoussa légèrement pour voir son visage. Ses yeux bleus reflétait toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Dans sa précipitation, il avait lâché son parapluie. Il avait eu trop peur quand il l'avait vu recroqueviller sur le sol. Elle semblait tellement désespérer qu'il prit peur et il s'était précipité vers elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Déboussoler et ne sachant que dire, elle se leva et sortit sous la pluie pour prendre la parapluie. Quand elle se pencha pour le prendre, elle sentit ses bras autour de sa taille. Ces même bras qu'elle rêvait d'avoir autour de ses épaules de nouveau.

**« **_**Je suis désolé...**_** »** murmura-t-il

Elle ne répondit rien.

**« **_**C'est à cause de moi que tu es triste pas vrai?**_** »**

Elle garda la bouche fermée.

**« **_**Tu sais pourquoi ces derniers temps je suis distant?**_** »**

Elle se releva et le regarda. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et posa son front contre le sien.

**« **_**Parce que j'avais peur... **_**»**

Il arrêta de parler pendant un moment, comme si il voulait trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer son comportement de ces derniers temps. Quand à elle, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Tellement qu'elle cru qu'il allait exploser. Il continua.

**« **_**Si j'ai pris mes distance, ce n'était pas par ta faute. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose.. à nous deux..., **_**voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas il continua, **_**Je ne savais plus si tu était heureuse ou non avec moi. Si j'étais la personne idéale pour rester à tes côtés. J'étais perdu et j'avais peur que de me voir ainsi ne te blesse. Mais il semblerait bien que je t'ai fais du mal quand même.. Je suis désolé... Mais je devais enlever tout doute de mon cœur. Aussi de te voir triste, j'ai sus que tu avais besoin de moi.**_** »**  
**« **_**Oui... J... j'ai besoin de toi... plus que tout... j'ai vraiment besoin de toi... **_**»** fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Leurs deux cœurs battaient rapidement. La pluie, elle, tombait toujours sur eux avec une douce mélodie. Il lui attrapa la main et passa quelque chose à son doigt. Sous le coup de la surprise, son cœur s'arrêta entièrement de battre. Elle leva sa main et regarda l'anneau d'or.

**« **_**C'est le symbole de ma promesse... celle qu'un jour, je serrais à jamais à tes côtés.. Est... est-ce que tu l'accepte..?**_** »** demanda-t-il timidement.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Il avait peur qu'elle refuse. Il joua nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

**« **_**Crétin, tu sais vraiment pas t'y prendre!**_** »**  
**« **_**?**_** »**

Il la regarda surpris et attrister. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle refusait? Elle avait baissé la tête lui cachant ses joues qui avaient prient une couleur rouge.

**« **_**Je..**_** »**

Elle le serra fortement dans ses bras l'empêchant de continuer.

**« **_**Tu as de la chance que je t'aime...**_** »** murmura-t-elle.  
**« **_**Je sais**_** »** fit-il avec un sourire.  
**« **_**Bien sur que je l'accepte!**_** »**

Elle leva la tête vers lui pour lui montré qu'elle disait la vérité. Il sourit de plus belle et se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur ses joues se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie qui tombait, même si le soleil se levait.


End file.
